Daughter's Savior
by NerdInABlueBox
Summary: A rewrite of the end of Doctor's Daughter. Jenny hadn't seen the general pull out his gun. She doesn't stop the bullet from going into the Doctor. Doctor whump! One-shot


**Alright, here's a little (ok, maybe not too little) one shot I dreamt...and wrote up. Enjoy. Doesn't actually effect the overall plot so that's fun eh? All errors made in this are mine (and trust me, there are probably quite a few.) Anyway, enjoy! :) :) -Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, and some of the start and near end dialogue is taken directly from the episode, and I don't own that either. In fact, I would probably be way richer if I owned any of that. Maybe I could bye one of those hover craft thingys...**

* * *

"...no more fighting. No more killing."

He picked up the terraforming sphere, then the Doctor looked to the Hath and the humans once again.

"I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!"

The doctor throught the spere onto the ground. The glass shattered and all the gases inside swilrled into a bright mist, and started traveling upwards. The humans and the Hath both stared at the gases in awe. They were all dumbfounded from the beauty of it.

As the gas slowely trabeled towards the roof, one by one, both the humans and the hath started placing their guns on the ground.

"What's happening?" asked Jenny.

"The gases will escape, and trigger the terraforming process."

"What does that mean?"

"It means a new world."

Jenny laughed with a great big smile on her face. She didn't notice when the general lifted his gun towards the Doctor.

A shot rang out, and for a moment, there was nothing but silence.

Jenny looked towards the Doctor. His expression was blank. His hand had flown towards his abdomen.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Martha was running up to him now.

He let out a fast breath, and stumbled, eventually falling to the ground.

From the corner of his eye, the doctor saw the humans pinning the general to the ground, and taking the gun away from him.

Jenny was cradling his upper-body now. He could hear her saying something.

"This is all my fault...I should of seen him, I could of prevented this from happening-"

"No" the Doctor gasped, "don't blame yourself...ah!"

Martha was next to him now. She got out a small pack from her pocket, probably a med pack of some kind. Blood was pouring out of his wound very quickly now. She pushed her hand onto his stomach, where the wound was.

The Doctor cried out.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I need to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding."

"It hurts."

"I know, it will be okay."

"Dad..."

"Jenny, stay calm, he'll be fine, and if worst comes to worst..."

"No, no I won't, you can fix me..." said the Doctor.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Donna.

"Donna, go find some bandages, water, maybe some needle and thread...you know first aid stuff." ordered Martha

"Ok." Donna got up to go.

"Jenny go with her."

"No, I need to stay here with-"

"He needs his space, he'll be fine, I promise."

The Doctor cried out again. He was shivering now. He had aleady lost quite a bit of blood and was going into shock.

"Doctor, stay concious okay? You'll be fine."

"I know, you're here." The Doctor smiled.

Beads of sweat had already formed on his forehead. His breaths had started turning to ragged gasps for air. Martha had noticed this, and immediately knew what had to be done.

Donna came back with medical supplies alongside Jenny.

"Jenny, undo his tie, he's having trouble breathing."

The Doctor was still gasping for breath. Jenny immediately got there and loosened the tie. She the tilted the Doctor's head slightly upwards to get the tie off of him. Once it was gone, his breathing relaxed slightly.

Martha had a towel to the wound now with one hand, and with the other, she was sifting through the supplies Donna got for her. She found what she was looking for. It was what looked like an alien version of rubbing alcohol, probably to clean the wound. Martha quickly took the towel away. The bleeding had slowed already, but there was still a great amount of red pooring out of the Doctor's abdomen. He was now letting out ragged, but steady breaths. He was staring at the ceiling, wincing every now and then, seemingly unaware of anything around him now.

"I can't see anything with all with blood...Donna, help me unbutton his shirt."

Donna rushed up to the Doctor and reached to the top of his shirt, carefulling unbuttoning it as she went down. The Doctor's pale chest was now exposed. It moved up and down with the Doctor's mildly troubled breathing, always shaking when it declined. When she finished, she looked to Martha for approval.

Martha nodded her head, and said to Jenny, "Start talking to him, he's going into shock, he needs all the help he can get."

Jenny moved over and sat next to Donna. She put her hand on the Doctor's cheek.

"C'mon dad, it'll be okay. Remember what you said about traveling the universe? And how much fun it was? You would always..." Jenny started rambling about various topics like that as Martha examined the wound. it was circular, and about the centimeter wide. As far as Martha could tell, no major organs had been damaged, but there also wasn't an exit wound, so she would have to extract it herself. She busied herself by cleaning it. Then she picked up tweezers. She was running out of time, because soon enough, the blood loss might cause irreparable damage.

Martha strategicly and cautiously dug the tweezers into the bullet wound. Immediatly, she heard the Doctor groan from the pain.

"Donna, Jenny, keep talking to him okay?"

"Yea"

After half a minute or so, Martha found the bullet. She carefully brought it out from deep inside the Doctors abdomen. The Doctor groaned again.

"It's gonna be okay.." she heard Donna say.

 _I hope to God that's true._ thought Martha.

She plopped the bullet she extracted on the concrete floor with a _plink_ and got out the needle and thread Donna had found in a supply room.

Martha expertly started stitching up the wound. The air between the four of them was very tense. The Doctor lay motionless and still on the ground of the room. Plantlife surrounded them. For a moment, it was peaceful.

"Martha!"

Martha dragged herself back to the Doctor. His eyes had closed. She felt for a pulse, then she listened for heart beats. They were both there, and both very strong.

"He'll be fine, but he needs room and air. Lets move him to a quieter place."

* * *

The Doctor woke up on what felt like a slab of concrete. He wasn't too wrong of course. He had woken up on a concrete table in a vast room. There was a cloth covering the table, and his head rested on a cushion of some kind.

"Sorry Doctor, this was the only place we found that wasn't filled with smelly soldiers." came a voice to the left of him.

He tried to sit up to see who it was, but couldn't. He groaned in pain again. He brought his hand up to examine his wound. It was completely covered in bandages, and he didn't have the strength in him to peel them off. He knew Martha wouldn't appprove anyways. Donna's face appeared above him, initially stern, but then turning into a smile.

"Next time, remind me when you're about to get yourself killed, I mean really, do you know how stressful it is?"

"Wouldn't make a habit of it." The Doctor replied with a serious face, but he too broke into smile. Although it was weak, it still had all the joy and emphasis that it would normally have.

"How long was I unconsious for?" asked the Doctor.

Donna was about to reply, but a voice to the right, instead, said, "about 10 hours."

"Martha?"

"Yep, and Jenny is on her way here. She's currently organizing the troops to break the surface, and dealing with the general."

"Okay, good." The Doctor tried to sit up again, but growled in frustration as Martha put a hand on his shoulder and lowered him back down.

"You're not goin anywhere spaceman!" said Donna.

"I feel fine, really." offered the Doctor with a smile, but he himself knew that he really wasn't.

"Well you are not-fine-that is."

"If you want what's best for you, I suggest a healing coma." said Martha.

"Nah, wastes too much energy, besides, I don't need it, I'll be up and about within a day." said the Doctor.

"Not if I can help it. No matter if your injured, I will slap you if you try to get up." retorted Donna.

"You need your rest." stated Martha.

"Blimey, who are you two? My mother?" They all laughed at that. They heard a door open, and looked over.

Jenny walked in. She went to the side of the table.

"Jenny, how are you?" asked the Doctor.

"Perfectly well, but how about you? I mean, you _were_ the one who got shot."

"I'll be fine. Better if I didn't have two mothers smothering me." The Doctor glared at Donna and Martha, but not in a serious way, more of a joking manner.

"Well I agree with them, you really need your rest."

"Well alright then, but is there a more proper bed around here? Or at least maybe a blanket? It is rather cold if you haven't noticed."

"I'll get you one Doctor." said Martha. She then hurried off.

"Jenny."

"Ya?"

"Would you like to come with me? Travel with me?" asked the Doctor.

Jenny looked at the Doctor, then to Donna, and then back to the Doctor. "I'm sorry, but, I-I think I am more needed here. Don't get me wrong, I would love to travel with you, my father, but the Hath and the humans are currently very dysfunctional, and it would be better if I stayed here and help start this new civilization."

The Doctor nodded. He understood what she mean.t

"Visit me, will you?" asked Jenny.

"Definitely." replied the Doctor.

They smiled at each other.

A few minutes later, Martha returned with a blanket, and the Doctor slipped back into the deep dark hole that is classified as unconsciousness.

* * *

When the Doctor woke up, no one was around, so he checked underneath his bandages. The wound was still there, but it had already faded a great amount. He sat up. There was still pain from his abdomen, but he ignored it and got off the makeshift bed. He was a bit shaky at first, but quickly recovered his wits. To his surprise, his trousers were still on him. _That's good...but where is my shirt?_ The Doctor looked around, then saw a pile of fresh clothes sitting on a chair opposite the door he saw earlier.

In ten minutes, he was fully dressed in the same outfit he always wore...but cleaner. Someone obviously had washed them, and he was very grateful for that. He fingered the hole the bullet had left in his blue shirt solemnly, but then set out for the door.

The Doctor cracked it open. Only an inch at first so that he could make sure Martha wasn't there, then he fully opened it and walked through it. No one was around really, just a few lingering soldiers here and there. They all eyed him sympathetically. He walked past them and opened another door. This time there were many more people around. He saw Donna talking to a few soldiers in the corner. He walked up to her.

"Donna." Donna spun around so fast that the soldier she was talking to got whiplash.

"Doctor! What the 'ell are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh hello Donna, I was just gonna take a stroll, care to join me?"

"Oh, um yes." Donna turned to the soldier that she was talking to. "Excuse me for a moment will you? Thanks." Donna turned back around and practically dragged the Doctor into the other room.

"Now tell me why I shouldn't get Martha right here and now?"

"Because I feel absolutely fine."

"Oh don't give me any of that crap timeboy."

"Please Donna, you know me, besides, it's already faded, not nearly as bad as it was."

"I'm tellin' you Doctor, if-"

"Doctor! What the 'ell are you doing out of bed?"

"That's what I said!" said Doctor.

"Martha, like I've just told Donna here, I feel much much better than earlier, and the wound's already faded, so I'm better."

"Let me see, then I'll decide."

The Doctor went and sat on the makeshift bed. Martha unbuttoned his shirt and checked under the bandages, and to her complete surprise, the wound had esentially mended already. Of course, it would still be painful to the Doctor, but it was a great improvement over what it was like the other day.

"How is that possible?" wondered Martha.

"Timelord superiority."

"Oh shut up." said Donna.

"So I was thinking, we could get you two back to Earth, and then go from there. How does that sound?"

"What about Jenny?"

"I'm a time-traveler remember? If we leave, I could come back in a week but have only a few minutes pass by."

"Well all right then Doctor, but once we're on Earth, you're gonna rest up until that bullet-wound is completely healed." ordered Martha.

"Well fine then mother." The Doctor knew that he had already used that joke, but to him, it was just as funny the second time around.

The Doctor re-buttoned his shirt, hopped off the bed, and made for the door. Donna followed with Martha right behind her. Donna went around to say her final goodbyes including an extra long one with the man she was talking to earlier. Martha did the same, and the Doctor went to find Jenny. He found her with a Hath and the boy he saw earlier who had apprehended the general.

"Jenny."

"Dad."

"I'm going to take Martha and Donna back to Earth."

"Are you going to-"

"I'll be back here let's say a week? I mean I'll visit you frequently, and in the future, if you change your mind-I mean about...you know, the-"

"Yes _Doctor_ I know." Jenny smiled.

"Well alright then!"

"See you father."

"See you Jenny."

And the Doctor left with that.

* * *

Donna and Martha were waiting for the Doctor next to the TARDIS. He stopped right up next to then, and broke into a smile.

"Well then, that's that, Allons-y!"

The three of them crowded into the TARDIS.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The TARDIS materialized a block away from Martha's house. Donna and Martha were the first out. They walked along the sidewalk.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Donna.

"Yeah, positive." answered Martha. "I can't do this anymore." She looked to Donna. "You'll be the same one day."

Behind them, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. His hand was to his stomach, but he started walking to them.

"Not me. Never." continued Donna. "How could I ever go back to a normal life after seeing all this?"

Donna turned to look behind her, eyeing the Doctor, she said, "I'm going to travel with that man forever."

The two woman stopped, and looked each other. After a moment, they embraced each other with a hug. After a quick moment, they released.

"Good luck." said Martha.

"And you." replied Donna.

By now, the Doctor had caught up to them. Martha continued walking towards her home with the Doctor next to her.

"We're making a habit of this." said the Doctor.

"Yeah, and you'd think it'd get easier." Martha's expression turned solemn. "All those things you've been ready to die for-I'd thought for a moment there you would finally get a break. I thought maybe people would see you as the hero you really are."

"Oh, I don't need to be known as a hero, Martha. All I need are people like you and Donna who give me something worth living for."

The Doctor and Martha looked at each other, and Martha pulled the Doctor into a hug. The Doctor winced. "Careful careful. Not that tight."

"Sorry Doctor."

They pulled out of the hug and looked at each other again.

"Bye, Doctor." said Martha.

"Goodbye, Dr. Jones." With that, the Doctor turned around, and started walking back towards Donna, then with her to the TARDIS. Martha turned around, and ran into her house.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled a lever and pressed exactly 6 buttons on the console, then spinned to face Donna. "Where to now?"

"'ou bout to my house, so then you can rest up."

"What?"

"Then, once you're completely healed, we can maybe go into the past and meet, oh, I don't know, how about Agatha Christi?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The Doctor pushed another button, and the familiar grinding sound started sounding. The doors opened to reveal Donna's house.

"Alright then, you can come on into my house, and rest up on my couch."

"What? I was thinkin' I'd just rest up in here, while, fixing up some things in my TARDIS."

"Oh no you don't space man, you're comin' with me." said Donna.

Carefully, but swiftly, Donna dragged the Doctor out of the TARDIS, and into her house.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did you enjoy it? Tell me in some amazing reviews! If hated it or found it rather mediocre, tell me in a review too. I'll give you a papaya if you do :) I hope you enjoyed that. Now, to update some of my other stories...


End file.
